


Michael Heere

by mango_boba



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mayonnaise, Random & Short, Vsauce, mention of Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango_boba/pseuds/mango_boba
Summary: “And when the wedding happens, I want the priest to be Michael Stevens. We have to. I want him to say his opening introduction like he always does in his videos before he-”“You’re high.” Jeremy said, looking unamused and either incredibly embarrassed or flattered by the idea. Or both. “I-Michael, I just want this presentation to go on as smooth as possible!”--Or, Jeremy Heere just wants to finish his science project with Michael.





	Michael Heere

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the person who holds a special place in my kokoro  
> u know who u are :)  
> also i'm really tired and this isn't the best but i'll post it anyways  
> possible tw: mention of being high from weed? (rlly brief though), mayonnaise

    “Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.”

    “What?”

    Jeremy paused from working on the visual presentation for their science project to stare questioningly at Michael, who seemed to be preoccupied in watching something on his phone before exchanging mutual eye contact with the other.

    They stared.

    And stared. The remaining night of a chilly, springtime Sunday wasn’t going away anytime soon.

    They continued to stare at each other, not one of them speaking for a moment until Jeremy repeated himself.

    “Well,” Michael started, “Okay. So, say in the future we get married-”

    “Wh-” Jeremy is immediately interrupted by Michael shushing him in the most seductive manner possible: he smacked the latter with his bag of weed throw pillow that reeked as it looked. Mayonnaise.

 ~~And then Jeremy moaned~~ He started to have a brief coughing fit, giving the chance to let the bespectacled teen speak.

    “-I think I should take your last name because that gives me good authority for our project. Think about it: I walk up to the stage, your amazingly well-made Powerpoint on the huge projector screen, and start with my opening intro. Like this. ‘Hey VSauce, Michael Heere.’”

    A pause. “Are you high?”

    “And when the wedding happens, I want the priest to be Michael Stevens. We have to. I want him to say his opening introduction like he always does in his videos before he-”

    “You’re high.” Jeremy said, looking unamused and either incredibly embarrassed or flattered by the idea. Or both. “I-Michael, I just want this presentation to go on as smooth as possible!”

**…**

    “And can’t I just take your last name?”

    “Jer, buddy, are you kidding? Jeremy Mell. As cute as it is for you to take my last name, it doesn’t sound as right as MICHAEL HEERE. Talk about missed opportunity. Also yes, can confirm I am in the heights.”

    “That’s the musical we watched last week with Christine. And that’s EXACTLY why I don’t want that to happen, so let it go. And there’s no way you can get Michael Stevens to be the priest-”

    “¡ _No me diga_!”

* * *

 

    “And you said it couldn’t happen,” said Michael, arousing a quiet, nervous chuckle from the other.

    “I didn’t think you were  _serious_!” whispered Jeremy, looking surprised as to who was their marriage officiant for their wedding ceremony. The couple looked to see the cameraman giving them the thumbs-up from the side as the video camera seemed ready to record the scene.

    “Ahem.” Their special guest-pastor cleared his throat, re-adjusting his glasses then his suit. He gave a charming Michael Stevens smile that was only befitting for the one and only--

    “Hey Vsauce! Michael here. Attachment. Of two people’s lips--kissing! Of two people’s lives--sworn together, by vows, on this beautiful memorable day of this couple’s lives. The average person can spend as little as one full minute to read a short story that is approximately half of a thousand-words worth of a story-”

    “Do you, Michael Heere--hey! Michael here!” Michael Stevens beamed.

    “Hey Vsauce! Michael Heere.” Michael replied, feeling proud that their marriage was officially approved by court beforehand.

    “Michael Heere, Vsauce! Hey!” Vsauce kicked the important jar of mayonnaise out of existence and replaced it with a 34-ounce of Valentina hot sauce.

Jeremy   

            walked   

                           away

                                                                                              coolly

* * *

 

   And then Jeremy Heere woke up with a _killer_ headache in a moment of horror, slight relief, then an overwhelming sense of confusion as he read the time 7:35 AM on a typical Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u about the mayonnaise didn't i  
> here's hoping i upload an actual bmc fic i've been working on for a while


End file.
